


to derail the mind of me

by gaycloak



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Character Study, Cisco Ramon Is An Incredibly Cool Super Powerful Meta, Gen, The Flash Writers Are Cowards, hes in it for like a sec, mostly just cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycloak/pseuds/gaycloak
Summary: Cisco’s powers are bigger than him, but maybe that just means he’s not as small as he thinks.





	to derail the mind of me

**Author's Note:**

> big big thanks to the beta for this fic [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine)!!!

It is blue.

Soft blue, leaking through from under his eyelids, not letting him go, a gentle embrace that will not release him, he knows. Cisco opens his eyes.

The goggles he had been wearing were gone, leaving him in his regular clothes. He is vaguely aware of his physical form, his consciousness drifting to somewhere beyond, tethered by a fraying string. There is a rush of gold as he feels Barry’s hand on his shoulder, back where his body sits. Still, just breathing. Barry’s voice rings out through Cisco’s brain, lightning in Cisco’s endless ocean, lapping at the shores of his perception, extending to the depths of reality. Lightning. Thunder clapping after he spoke, echoing. Barry’s lightning, striking the ocean. The sky is gold again. A storm begins to manifest. Cisco isn’t sure if he’s seeing it or feeling it.

The speed force.

Barry’s words finally began to compute.

“You okay in there, man?”

“Yeah, Bar. I’m fine.”

He has absolutely no idea what ‘fine’ means, but the storm is getting louder. Electricity is dancing at his conceptual fingertips, and it has to be coming from somewhere. He has to sever his connection before he disrupts the speed force in Barry’s body. Barry lets go, and Cisco is enveloped in blue once more.

The ocean swallows him gently, at first, washing over him in lukewarm waves. Then it begins to suck him down, sinking, sending his spine into rigidity and sucking the air from his lungs. Shit, too fast, too fast. He can feel his actual body straining with what it was tapping into, flesh and bone overwhelmed with inconceivable everything. It urges him to open the valve and release some energy, but Cisco has to contain it. Vibrational energy of that capacity would bring down the building, at _least_. Obliterate everything in it, for sure. C’mon, Cisco. C’mon, _Vibe_.

He holds onto the arm of the chair he’s sitting in for dear life, every muscle clenching. He tugs on that fraying string, trying to regain control, to connect his two selves. The fibers start to snap even further. Cisco falls through the multiverse, the blue suddenly harsh and neon, bouncing around and hitting him from every angle. Flashes of time and space overcome him, invading his mind and taking up residence. Other Ciscos, other Barrys, other Caitlins, other Irises. So many people he’s never seen before, living entire lives and dying and being born again, their experiences condensed and stretched and no longer constrained to one idea of time.

Cisco feels white hot pain melt into his brain, molten metal sending steam and bubbles rising from the surface of the ocean. He isn’t supposed to be here. Small, and human, flawed, sitting ungracefully in the stream of creation, diverting its course. He isn’t supposed to have anything to do with everything ever nor nothing never, yet he is drowning in both. Wind or maybe people scream in his ears, pain of living things and unidentifiable somethings from millennia past and to come. The edge of the universe's finite energy coursing through him, and then multiplying tenfold, and again, connecting him, melding him to the very fabric of existence, and beyond.

He isn’t supposed to be here, and yet here he is. So who’s to say where he’s meant to be.

He is a conductor.

He thinks back to the meta of the week he’s supposed to be finding, and tries to remember the stupid name he gave them. It doesn’t matter, but he needs to ground himself. He pictures himself weaving the frayed string into a rope, and pulling, grasping, yanking.

_There_.

The blue becomes soft again. It cushions his fall. He lands gently in his own body again.   
Barry is watching him intently, like he might break if he looked away. If only he knew.

“The library re-opening. They’re going to attack it. Bring Caitlin - you’ll need her and Frost,” Cisco manages to wheeze out. He can feel warm coppery blood making its way down his face. Barry speeds off. He thinks about how easy it would be to pluck a lightning bolt from that orange-yellow tail and pull, until it unraveled. He thinks about how he hates how easy it would be. He thinks about Iris, on the comms with Barry. He thinks about Caitlin, making her way over to check on him. He thinks about Joe, and Cecile, and Wally, and Jenna, and Nora, and even Ralph.

And he thinks that maybe they don’t need to know what he can do.

Not just yet.


End file.
